Lives Forever Changed
by csinycastle85
Summary: Kate and Rick before the start of the show. What happens after a one night stand? Name of pub has been changed. Epilogue up and complete as is.
1. The One Night That Changed Everything

Title: Lives Forever Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Castle, ABC does.

Author's Note: AU in some places as for Kate's and Rick's ages I am using Stana's and Nathan's birthdates as a reference. Name of pub has been changed!

Beta'd by: underarrest39

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: What if Kate Beckett and Richard Castle had met and had a one night stand before the show started?

Chapter 1: The One Night That Changed Everything

* * *

-Takes place late May, 2000-

Finals were over and the NYU graduation was approaching. By all means twenty-two year old Kate Beckett should be happy as she was about to embark on the next step in her career plans, attending the police academy.

However, there was one problem; the guy she thought was the love of her life and soul mate had cheated on her and she dumped his sorry hide.

Kate decided that she needed to get away for awhile and went for a drink or two. She wasn't much of a drinker but at the times like this she needed some time to herself. What she didn't know that her life was about to change drastically.

Richard Castle (or Rick for short) was in the Light Pub with a few friends hanging out. He had just become a successful author and was celebrating with his friends enjoying sometime with friends. He was also divorced from his first wife Meredith and had sole custody of Alexis.

Suddenly he saw a beautiful young woman sitting by herself at bar moping. Excusing himself, he went over not knowing what would happen next.

"Hey there beautiful can I buy a drink?" asked Rick in his smoothest voice.

When Kate heard someone talk to her, she looked up and saw who it was talking to her.

As soon as she saw that it was Richard Castle she thought, _no way could it really be him who wants to buy me drink? Don't blow this chance Kate; an opportunity like this may never happen again._

Kate who was still a bit shocked opened her mouth to say something but couldn't so she nodded.

A couple of drinks later, the two were having a great time and Kate seemed to have relaxed tremendously.

Then something in them was sparked, something they couldn't explain. After Rick paid for the drinks, the two quickly checked into a nearby hotel and went up to their room. No sooner had they entered their lips crashed and they engaged in intercourse far into the night.

When Kate awoke the next morning, she saw that she was alone she was fine with that, there was a first for everything, one night stands are bound to happen. However, it came with a consequential price for both.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of "Lives Forever Changed". More to come!


	2. They Meet Again

Title: Lives Forever Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Castle, ABC does.

Author's Note: My apologies for the long awaited updates, my life became busy (grad student pursuing MBA)! To make up for it here are two chapters! I will try to post again once my project is turned in!

A/N 2: Special thanks to Castlefang for pointing out the year and age discrepancy so I changed the year the story started from 1992 to 2000 and it would be around May.

Special Thanks to all who left me wonderful reviews! It really inspired me. Also thanks to all who had my story on alert lists. You guys rock!

Beta'd by: underarrest39

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Romance

Chapter 2: They Meet Again

* * *

-Story picks up at the start of the show in March, 2009-

It had been another great weekend. Any weekend with her kids, now eight year old, Larissa Emma and Lucas Richard Beckett-Williams; that was all how she ever wanted to spend her weekends.

Since the fateful night nine years ago life _briefly_ went downhill for Kate. After graduating from NYU, she was about to gain entrance into the Police Academy when she found she was pregnant from her one night stand and had to delay attending the Academy.

Her father, Jim Beckett felt sorry for his little girl; he knew what she did was an accident; sure he was peeved at the guy who did this to her but he took her and in return she would give her kids up for adoption.

During her pregnancy not only did she glow but she grew big as she found she was carrying twins! She found a childless couple, Mr. and Mrs. Shervin Williams were not only adopted her kids and but they brought up the idea of an open adoption so Kate would be able to see her kids.

When the twins were born in late January 2001 Kate fell in love with both the moment she saw and held the newborns for the first time. Larissa Emma was born first and she cried for a short time before focusing on her mom. Lucas Richard also cried first then settled. Lucas looked like his father; Kate knew from the beginning Rick was their father.

As time went on however, when work became busy she would try and visit them and as much as possible. She managed to be there for all of the Larissa and Lucas's milestones, from crawling to walking to talking. The Williams encouraged them to call Kate mom instead. She had also been thinking how to tell Rick (if she ever saw him again) that he is the father.

No sooner had she sat down on the couch did she see the decorated picture frame as Mother's Day gift from Larissa and Lucas on the coffee table; it was a picture of her with the twins on their seventh birthday blowing out candles with them.

Most of the time Kate would to give off a harsh appearance whilst interrogating; however, her co-workers especially Lanie Parish knew otherwise.

She only had a few minutes to herself to let her finger run across the frame and the picture when she heard her phone ring.

"Beckett. Okay where is the crime scene? I am my way Esposito."

Action never ceases in the life of a homicide detective.

When she reached the crime scene and was let in and had gotten the facts, she knew where she knew it was a copycat and knew who to talk to.

A little while later she arrived at the book signing for Rick Castle. Before she went in Kate had one thing going through her mind, _will he still recognize me?_

She went in and found him without much trouble; he was chatting with a teenage girl which she guessed was his daughter.

_Well here it goes._

She went up to him and said, "Richard Castle?"

Rick spun around and froze but answered, "Yes?"

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD."

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 2 "Lives Forever Changed"! More to come as always reviews are appreciated and helps feed my muse!

A/N 4: This chapter is short for a reason, find out in the next chapter!


	3. Guilty Consciences

Title: Lives Forever Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, ABC does.

Author's Note: This is where the angst begins! Hopefully I will be able to get it right. I apologize if Kate seems a bit OCC in this chapter.

Beta'd by: underarrest39

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Mentions of: Flowers For Your Grave (1.1)

Chapter 3: Guilty Consciences

* * *

When Rick saw Kate he froze.

_Oh my word it is the young woman I saw at the bar and shared a one night stand with nine years ago. I wondered what became of her._

Kate told Rick she needed to talk to him and had him follow back to the station. Rick told Alexis what was about to happen to let his mother, Martha know.

The moment they got there Kate briefed what was going on and got to work.

The new duo solving team managed to get the case solved in a nick of time thanks in part to Rick's skills.

Time went by as they solved the copy cat cases; although Castle seemed immature and annoying at times, Kate appreciated his reasoning ability. As luck would have it Rick found inspiration for his new series and Kate was the inspiration series of novels.

After a couple of the cases they formed a friendship; they got to know each other better Rick asked about her family and Kate faked the answer and said she had only one niece and nephew.

Three months in, those who worked at the 12th precinct noticed they had chemistry going on between each the two of them. Rick even gathered courage to ask Kate out when she was not overwhelmed with work and she accepted.

Rick at one point introduced Kate to Alexis and his mother Martha both of whom instantly love Kate, especially Alexis.

She had been feeling guilty for awhile after their friendship formed. Problem now was the guilty feeling full blown.

_Am I ever going to tell Rick that Larissa and Lucas are not my niece but my kids and he is their father? How will he take it?_

As a rule she established for herself was she would not reveal any feelings she had in particular during the cases she, Ryan and Esposito investigated.

The one person she could talk to offer great advice was the 12th precinct's ME, Dr. Lanie Parish.

One night following a long day of paperwork, Captain Montgomery had let them go early. So she and Lanie met up at their favorite diner for dinner.

"Lanie, what I am going to do? I am going to tell Rick sooner or later he is the father our Larissa and Lucas I would much rather have it be sooner than later. I know he is going to be hurt."

"Well Kate, I know most of the time I what say helps, however, this time you are really going to have to be careful. One thing I can suggest is to take him to the place where you two first met from there just chat and when you think it is the right time tell him. One thing for sure he will be hurt. However, what ever happens I along with Captain Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito are here for you."

Normally Lanie does give sound advice but Kate knew this would be a touchy subject. She looked at her best friend and nodded.

Over the next few weeks they kept solving cases. On a particular Friday night, Rick was at his weekly poker with the mayor and Kate was visiting her kids for the weekend.

While with her kids, Adeline Williams who had become like an aunt to Kate, noticed how Kate was distracted.

"Katie, what is the matter? Is something bothering you?"

Kate looked up from watching Larissa drawing her picture.

"Uh nothing is wrong."

"Uh-uh I know something is bothering you."

Kate knew she shouldn't lie to the woman who has provided a home for her kids.

"Um can Shervin come and watch the kids?"

"Sure," said Adeline and then added, "Larissa, Lucas why don't we go and see what Uncle Shervin is doing okay?"

The kids nodded and Lucas turned to Kate and asked, "Mommy, will you still be here later?"

Kate said as she ruffled Lucas' unruly hair, "Yes sweetie I will how about afterwards I play with you two and get you and your sister ready for bed and tuck you in?"

"And read us a story?" asked Larissa.

Kate smiled and nodded.

Adeline then led the kids to where Shervin was and was back in a few short minutes.

"Ok sweetie you can tell me."

"Well Adeline, about six months ago, my captain added another member to our team and," said Kate but was interrupted.

"Do you mean the member added is the kids' biological father? Who is he?"

"Yes the member is indeed the kids' father and he is Richard Castle."

Adeline said nothing as she pondered what Kate told her.

_I knew all long Lucas looked like Richard Castle._

"Sweetie what are you going to do now?"

"Well I have been working on a plan in telling him he is the father."

"Well darling how ever you decide to tell him I know it will be tough on him."

Kate wasn't able trust her voice so she nodded.

Before long the two kids came barreling out with Shervin chasing after them.

Kate kept her promise and played with them and then helped them get ready for bed, tucked them in and read to them.

-x-

A few weeks later amidst work and them dating Kate decided it was time to tell him. She planned on taking him to the place where they first laid eyes on each other. She knew Lanie would be there discreetly minding her own business and coming to her aid if Kate needed it.

_The longer I wait the more likely he will be hurt and ruin what we have now._

Subsequent to finishing all paperwork in on an early Friday evening and Esposito and Ryan had taken off to get some rest Kate saw Rick coming out of Captain Montgomery's office and Kate thought _it is now or never._

As soon as she had a picture a different shot of her and the kids she called to Rick.

"Hey Castle how about we go out to drink and a bit to eat before heading home?"

"Uh sure let me call Alexis and let her know I am going to late going home."

It was a short time later when they reached Night Pub (now Night's Pub and Restaurant), the place where it all began. Kate saw Lanie was nearby chatting up a patron there. They ordered their drinks and food.

They chatted for a time and then Kate decided to broach the sore subject.

"Um Rick remember how you asked me about my family?"

"Yeah, you said, you had one niece and nephew as I recall," answered Rick not knowing what was about to happen.

Kate let out a sigh and said, "Rick what if I were to tell you I am an only child and so I have no nieces or nephews."

She reached into her purse but paused.

"Do you remember that one night nine years ago?"

Rick nodded wondering where this conversation was heading.

"These two," said Kate pausing and brought a picture of her holding them and smiling at the camera and continued, "are not my niece and nephew, Larissa and Lucas are my kids and there is no other way to say this but they're your kids too."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 3 "Lives Forever Changed"! More to come as always reviews are appreciated and helps feed my muse!


	4. The Change Part 1

Title: Lives Forever Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, ABC does.

Author' Note: This time both Kate and Rick are a little OCC. I tried to imagine Rick going ballistic and the end result came out a little differently than intended.

Special thank to all who reviewed Chapter 3! Also thank you to the people who added my story to alert list!

Beta'd by: underarrest39

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 4: The Change part 1

* * *

"My…my kids?" asked Rick in disbelief.

Kate nodded.

For the brief time that he came out of his confused state he went to a short irritated rant; after all it felt like a big anvil had been dropped on him.

"You mean to tell me you that your supposed niece and nephew is _**our**_ kids?"

Kate could only nod again whilst biting her lower lip.

"How, how could you not locate me and tell me?" asked Rick raising his voice causing the other patrons to turn around to see what was going on.

"I, I," stammered Kate and once she found her voice she continued, "I didn't realize I was pregnant until six weeks after my graduation from NYU and I did not want to drop a burden on you expect you to pay child support."

Wanting to say something else but couldn't he looked the picture again. Still speechless still having trouble processing the news.

He said nothing more. He only paid for his food, stood up and left in a dazed fog.

"Rick wait," was all Kate could get out and she broke down; she disliked crying she tried to never to cry while on the job, but darn it she never felt so lost.

Seeing Rick walk out was the distress signal to go to aid for her best friend.

"Kate?" asked Lanie cautiously as she approached the table Kate was at.

Kate spun around when she heard Lanie's voice.

"Oh Lanie," was all Kate could manage before the tears began again.

"Come on let's get you home," said Lanie sympathetically as walked with Kate and helped pay for the food.

A little while later during the car ride, Kate was crying. As they reached Kate's apartment she went silent. Lanie had been there once or twice to know where Kate kept the cups. So while Kate went and sat on the couch, Lanie got a cup for her and Kate and filled it with water.

Lanie made her way to the couch and put the cups on the coffee table and sat beside Kate.

No sooner had Lanie sat down did Kate go from being dazed to crying once more.

Lanie just put her arms around Kate and whispered, "Let it out, just let it out."

-x-

Meanwhile Rick had just reached his loft that he shared with his mother and daughter. His mother was home so he could only assume that she was with Chet. Alexis was probably in her room studying or talking on the phone.

So he headed towards his office. When he got there he decided to try and work on the latest novel in the series; problem was that he could not concentrate and kept thinking about what Kate had told him.

_Larissa and Lucas are my kids and there is no other way to say this but they're your kids too._

That thought kept reverberating in his head so the only thing he could do was to stare at the ceiling.

He was completely zoned out to the point he did not hear the knock on the office door; it wasn't until he heard the word "Dad" did he come out of his bewildered state.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day at school?"

"It was good."

Rick forgot about his troubles for a short time when he saw Alexis. He had a hard time believing that his little girl was now a junior in high school. Time seriously flies by quickly.

"Dad, are you okay? I had been knocking on your door for a few minutes with no response. Is there something bothering you? That is if you don't mind me asking."

Rick sighed, smiled and said, "Well it is kind of complicated."

"Try me," said Alexis.

Rick let out another sigh and wasn't sure if Alexis would still like Kate if she heard the truth about their past.

Rick went into what had happened between him and Kate before she became Detective Beckett.

"So let me get this straight, you and Detective Beckett have two kids and she just told you about it? Wow that is a bit of a shocker; however, here is what I think."

Rick was ready for what Alexis had to say.

"First dad you need to see that she probably wanted to locate you back then and tell you but she chose not to because she did not want to unload a burden onto you. Second because of that decision, she has had to keep the secret inside her and it must have been a agony for her to keep this for nine years and I admire her for her bravery."

Rick knew that Alexis was right once again as she had always been and was secretly glad that Alexis still liked Kate because he realized now was not the time to turn against Kate.

"So dad I think that you should go over to her place and apologize and having a bouquet of flowers wouldn't hurt either."

Rick didn't know what he would do without his insightful daughter.

As he was heading out the door, heard Alexis say to him, "Don't worry if you cannot make it home tonight I will be at Paige's for a little while."

He smiled and closed the door behind him.

Whilst Rick on his way over to Kate's and getting flowers en route, Lanie was still with Kate. She had since calmed and showered to clear away any signs of worry. When she came out she noticed that Lanie had ordered take out mostly for her; even if she wasn't hungry she ate some food.

Lanie wasn't sure what else to say except, "Look girl I know Castle is denial right now but knowing how persistent writer boy can be, I know he will come around especially now that he knows the truth. I mean hey I can tell he is not like most guys who turn and run when they are told they fathered a child. You said it yourself he is very protective of his daughter."

Kate nodded and looked at Lanie hoping that her best friend was right.

"Okay then. Kate I am going to go you know just in case writer boy shows up."

Kate looked at Lanie, got up and gave her a hug and said, "Thanks girl you're the best and I owe you."

Lanie just shrugged as she fetched her purse and showed herself out.

For the few minutes she was alone, she turned on the TV and tried to get some food in her stomach but couldn't concentrate on either and began staring into space.

Just then there was a knock on the door, jarring Kate out of her trance. She immediately jumped of the couch and grabbed her badge and her gun and cautiously proceeded for the door. It wasn't until she opened the door that she saw Rick standing there three bouquet of flowers, one of roses, one of tulips, and one of calla lilies.

"Oh Rick, hi," said Kate nervously as she watched him.

"Hey. Uh are you going to let me in?"

"Yeah sure," said Kate moving aside and setting aside her badge and gun.

"Uh I bought these for you."

"Um thanks," replied Kate as she accepted all three and took them to the kitchen to look for a vase to fit all three bouquets.

Whilst she was at it she asked, "Would you like anything to drink Rick?"

"Water is fine."

A short time later both were sitting at the couch and Kate had the TV turned off.

"Um first off I want to apologize for my reaction and rant earlier, I had no right to just walk away from you like that."

"No it is okay you are entitled to your feelings."

Silence reigned and Rick said, "So um do you have anymore pictures of Larissa and Lucas?"

Hearing his request made Kate smile, as she got up and went to fetch the pictures.

Once she had them she went back and for the next few hours they were flipping through the albums. Whilst they were going through the baby books for both kids and their pictures and, Rick was amazed at how Larissa was a spitting image of Kate and Lucas was a spitting image of him.

Rick also laughed at the stories about the silliness and antics of their young children.

Following all of the picture viewing and getting to know their kids better, the two got up and Kate said, "I am going to go and see them tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come and meet them. I know that they will love their 'Uncle Rick."

Rick knew it would be awhile before their kids would be calling him dad, he was fine with that.

"I would love to, what time are you leaving?"

"Is 9 am too early?"

"9am works just fine. How about I stop by with breakfast at 8:30 and we can take off after that?"

"Sounds like a plan partner."

The two stood there for a brief few seconds. Suddenly out of the blue Rick placed his hands her face. Gazing into the eyes and caressing her cheeks he leaned and slid his lips on to hers. Kate's eyes shot open. They had exchanged a few I love yous and a few pecks, kisses on the cheeks, in the time they had been together but nothing like this.

It wasn't long before Kate relaxed and wound her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his turning the sweet kiss into a passionate and heated kiss.

They came apart so that they could get air into their lungs. They gazed into each other eyes and Rick said, "I know that you think I want to get you to bed but it is not the right time. When the time is right we will both know."

Kate nodded and walked him to the door.

As he was out the door and on his way, she asked, "So I will see you tomorrow 8:30 right?"

"Yes you will," he replied with a charming grin.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 4 of "Lives Forever Changed". More to come! Reviews are appreciated!


	5. The Change Part 2

Title: Lives Forever Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, ABC does.

Author's Note: Okay I had planned on making this story partly AU but after catching up on a few season 2 episodes I realized it was not going to work so there will be a few mentions of the episodes from season 2.

Beta'd by: underarrest39

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Mentions of: "Sucker Punch" (2.13)

Chapter 5: The Change Part 2

* * *

The next morning as Rick was up early and getting ready to meet his and Kate's kids he tried not to be nervous but was.

"Dad you are nervous about meeting Larissa and Lucas?" asked Alexis noticing the nervousness.

Rick looked at Alexis and smiled at her. He had told her about what had happened and how he was now going to meet the kids, and he was fine with being Uncle to start off.

"Well don't be because I know they will adore you."

"What I would do without you Lex," said Rick pulling his daughter into a big hug.

Alexis was right (as always). No sooner had he and Kate reached a house on the outskirts of Long Island and Kate had introduced Rick to the couple who had shared an open adoption with her, did the two kids come barreling towards Kate almost knocking her down; Luckily she was caught them and prevented herself from falling.

"Kids, there is someone mommy would like you to meet. This is a very good friend of mommy's best friend, Uncle Rick. He is here to spend the day with us, is that okay with you two?" asked Kate.

The two kids nodded their heads enthusiastically.

There was absolutely no doubt that Larissa and Lucas they took an instant liking to Rick, even Shervin and Adeline saw that. Rick even remembered how much fun he had with Alexis when she was young.

Later that night, after Castle had gone home, Kate tucked in her kids like she would usually do when she visited them when she got a confirmation.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Kate asked Lucas as she smoothed out his hair.

"Both Larissa and I think Uncle Rick is really cool."

Kate smiled and said nothing, secretly glad they liked Rick. At least it won't awkward later, hopefully.

-x-

Since meeting their kids the dynamics in their relationship has changed as they now have a deeper understanding of what they have They decided it would be a good idea that to let Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito know of their past; not surprisingly everyone is supportive, but that didn't come without four stern warnings Rick got loud and clear from Montgomery, Esposito, Ryan and Lanie.

They continued to work together on cases and solving them without a missing a beat.

However, there were a few times when they had encountered a few rough patches.

One case where a bridesmaid was murdered and the bride turned out to be his old flame Kyra and Rick sensed that Kate felt threatened. Then there was where the victim had been killed by the same person who was hired to kill Kate's mother.

Amidst all the craziness going on Kate sprang some news on him he knew was coming; meeting Kate's father, Jim.

"Rick," said Kate as they snuggled on night following a long day at the precinct. She had been spending a little more time at his place especially since the case of the murdered Irish mobster.

"Yeah," replied Rick.

"My dad wants to meet the man who has made me this happy."

Rick looked nervous all of a sudden which rarely happened. Kate sensed it and said, "Rick I know what you're thinking I already told my dad that despite you got me pregnant you have stepped up to the plate and more than made up for it."

Rick looked at her and nodded.

Kate was right. Even though Jim had felt some ill-feeling towards Rick stemming from what happened a decade ago which was followed by grilling him on his intentions (and passing with flying colors), it became more obvious to Jim that Kate had found the one for her in Rick and how happy he made her and that was all he wanted for his daughter.

During the rest of dinner, had talked about life in general and discussed his novels. Jim also asked about his grandkids. Kate had once taken him to visit them.

When Kate had excused herself to use the restroom Rick knew now was a good time to ask one of the most respectful questions.

"Sir?" began Rick a teensy bit nervous.

"Please call me Jim."

Rick nodded and said, "Jim, I would to ask for your permission to ask Kate for her hand in marriage."

Jim smiled; although Rick seemed like the guy who wouldn't be able to commit he thought differently once he found about Rick's daughter, Alexis.

"Rick you not only have my permission, but my blessing as well. Welcome to the family to family son…it is too bad Johanna is not here to witness this in person.

Things were somber for a bit but then Kate arrived back from the restroom and Rick quickly managed to lighten the mood.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 5 of "Lives Forever Changed". More to come! Reviews are appreciated!


	6. The Next Step

Title: Lives Forever Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, ABC does. The song "Bella Notte" is from the movie The Lady and The Tramp which is owned by Disney.

Author's Note: Okay Kate again is a bit OCC in terms of being mushy and lovey-dovey. This chapter is the good stuff!

Beta'd by: underarrest39

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T (M at the end)

Mentions of: "A Rose for Ever after" (2.12), "Tick, Tick, and Tick…" (2.17),"Boom" (2.18)

Chapter 6: The Next Step

Song: "Bella Notte"—Disney's _Lady and the Tramp_

* * *

After being grilled by Jim, receiving a stamp of approval and getting the permission Rick knew what to do next began planning for the perfect night

By this point Kate had moved with Rick's family; there was a reason for that.

Not long after getting the approval, the 12th precinct was assigned the case of an elusive serial killer. The FBI got involved in the investigation and they found out the killer had been obsessed with Kate's alter ego. At the end of the case Rick thought he would lose Kate twice. First when Dunn who blew up Kate's apartment and second having Kate at gunpoint about to shoot and possibly kill her.

Four weeks following the serial killer case, Rick took the opportunity to talk to Captain Montgomery while Kate was in the break room. At this point Alexis, his mother and everyone at the 12th precinct knew that the proposal would happen soon.

Finally the day of the proposal and he had asked Lanie to help get Kate ready and to get some time for themselves so that he could get the finish touches ready. He had one more thing to do.

He knocked on the captain's door and heard, "Come in."

He went in and Montgomery said, "Rick what can I do for you?"

Rick closed the door gently and then turned to Montgomery.

"Sir, would it be okay for me to request the rest afternoon off for Kate and for me."

Montgomery looked at him.

"You're proposing tonight right?"

"Yes sir."

Montgomery stood up walked over to Rick and shook his hand.

"Congratulations are in order Rick. Since Kate has completed her share of the paperwork how about I throw in the day off for you two tomorrow?"

Rick stunned and asked, "Would that be possible?"

"Of course, I can tell your kids make her happy and you have made her even happier."

"Thank you Captain."

Right as Rick left the captain's office, he saw that she was back at her desk.

"Hey you," said Kate with a smile on her face when she saw him walking towards her.

Somehow since the dinner with her dad, she felt more giddy and playful. For once Ryan and Esposito did not give her a hard like they usually did otherwise. Apparently she didn't realize that they knew something she didn't know.

"Hey Beckett," said Rick when he got to her desk. They made a strict habit of calling each by their last name even though their co-workers knew better.

"I was talking with Captain Montgomery and asked for the rest of the afternoon and he granted it since the paperwork done."

"Okay what is going on?" asked Kate a bit suspiciously.

"Well all I can say is I have a surprise for you tonight at 7 and it is formal so you do need to go and get ready and when was the last time you and Lanie had time to yourselves?"

Kate opened her mouth to say something but didn't because right then Lanie showed up.

"Hey girl, ready for an afternoon of shopping and hanging out?"

"Uh yeah I guess so," answered Kate still wondering what the surprise would be.

Kate wanted to say something else but Lanie had pulled her away as soon as she had gotten her stuff.

A few hours later as Rick was putting the finishing touches on the romantic setting proceed the food he was about to serve.

Both Martha and Alexis knew it was about to happen so they both pitched in, Alexis with food and Martha with decorations.

After Martha had left for a night on the town with friends and then staying over at Chet's Alexis gave her father a hug.

"You will so knock her socks off dad, I am so happy for you and Kate."

"Thanks sweetie," said Rick. Alexis then left for study session/slumber party with Paige and Lacey.

As he and made the finishing touches, he thought back to the moment that nudged them in the right direction. He was secretly very happy when Kyra's bouquet had landed in Kate's hands.

Right then he heard the door knock. Although Kate also had a key to the loft, he knew she was being polite.

The moment Rick opened the door and saw Kate he felt his heart skip a couple of beats She had on a baby blue form fitting curve hugging floor length strapless dress which pushed up enough cleavage to entice him.

"Like what you see handsome?" Kate whispered into his ear; a sultry voice dripping with seduction when he took her in his arms after leading her in and closing the door. As he held her he took the cherries scent she had on, it suited her well.

"Ready for our night my lady?" asked Rick in a suave voice offering his arm which caused Kate to swoon as she smiled.

When she recovered she took his arm and went with him. All throughout dinner Rick couldn't help but stare at his beautiful girlfriend.

As dinner ended Rick stood up and walked over to the stereo, turned it on and when the song began to play he walked over to her, put out her hand, and asked, "Miss Katherine Beckett may I have this dance?"

"Yes you may," replied Kate as she set aside the napkin, placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the living room, wrap her arms around him and began to dance.

_Oh this is the night,  
it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte._

Look at the skies,  
they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.

_Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!_

_Oh this is the night,  
and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!_

All throughout the song Rick held her close whilst she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

After the song ended he was ready.

He held her hand and began, "Kate you look absolutely gorgeous, no wait stunning tonight. When I first saw you ten years ago you were the most beautiful one I had seen in the pub that night. What it led to afterwards was incredible and it lead us to become parents to two adorable kids. As soon as you stepped back into my life that night thirteen months ago I had realized you looked even more beautiful and had a feeling that fate had coming knocking. My mom sees you as a daughter she's never hand and Alexis adores you. What I am trying to say we have been given another chance and I am sure not going to let this pass me by."

He cleared his throat, briefly let go of her hands, produced a ring box (which caused Kate to let out an audible gasp) and he got on one knee and opened the box.

"Miss Katherine Beckett, I love you and want to continue loving you until my dying day. Will you do the honors of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

When Kate saw the ring he presented her a Princess Square Cut Three Stone Diamond Engagement Ring set in 14k White Gold which she guessed was at least 2 carats.

"Rick, I am beyond shocked and have no words right except," paused Kate making Rick on edge.

"Richard Edgar Castle, I love you and will absolutely marry you!" Kate exclaimed with delight.

Rick smiled one of his boyish grins when he heart Kate's answer. As he got the ring out of the box Kate put out her left hand and whilst still kneeling he slowly slid on the ring on to her ring finger.

He got up off his knee, took Kate into his arms and gave her a kiss that would put all others to shame and Kate did not hesitate to reciprocate and deepen whilst running her fingers through his hair.

When they came apart they saw nothing but love in each other's eyes. Kate then leaned in and whispered, "You know stud, I actually have a surprise for you too, but would have to clear up the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher in order to get it. Because it is for your eyes only."

Rick saw the gleam in her eyes and was on the task immediately.

With rapid speed he had the two tasks done in a matter of minutes. He then put out his hand to his lady and she took it and he lead her to their room. Up until this point Kate had been staying in the guest room; they didn't want to rush anything.

Once there she said, "Okay go and sit down on the bed."

No sooner had he sat down Kate with a wicked grin on her face put her arms on the back of her dress and undid the zipper. Soon the dress fell and pooled around her feet, Rick's breath hitched in his throat.

Kate had on very sensual, not to mention see through lace lingerie that hugged her curves to a point where there was little left to the imagination.

_I am already hers and she is still being seductive…yummy!_

With a coy smile on her face she sauntered towards her fiancé, got on the bed and straddled him with her knees on the either side of him.

She began to run her fingers through his hair and leaving searing kisses on the both sides of his neck. She could tell he was sweating profusely and she was turned on by that.

"So my love, do you like your surprises?"

Rick nodded as he had trouble forming words right now.

"You have been so good to me and our kids and they absolutely love their Uncle Rick."

There was a brief pause before Kate spoke up again.

"I have an idea," said Kate before leaning into whisper in his ear.

"I will let you undress me if you let me undress you first."

Rick complied; he held on to Kate and stood up. Then gently placing her down on the floor and she began getting Rick out of his formal wear. Once she had gotten him out of outwear, she began undoing the button on his dress shirt. As she continued her mission she drank in (and marveled at) how his body was muscular and chiseled just like the way it was their one night stand ten years ago. She began to place kisses on his chest as she made a work of his belt and pants. Rick made it easier for by quickly taking of the sock and shoes. Once he was down to only in his boxers, Kate gave her signal by licking her lips in anticipation.

Rick snaked his arms through her arms and slowly his way down and pushed fingering the panties he stroked her womanhood causing her to toss her head back and eliciting a moan from pushed it downwards and before long it was on the ground and she kicked it off. His hands made his way up her body. When he found the clasp on the strapless bra he looked in her eyes. Getting the affirmation he sought he undid the clasp and let the bra fall off.

He stepped back a bit and took in the view in front of him; his beautiful fiancée was nude from head to toe. Her perfect breasts beckoned to him as did the rest of her body and that was all it took for him to lose his remaining willpower and pulled her in to him and ravished her.

Kate relished the feeling of his lips kissing her everywhere, his hands roaming her body which included caressing her breasts whilst being held in his arms; she never felt safer in her life at least not since her apartment got blown up.

After leaving kisses everywhere possible place he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bed. Once he was there he gently placed her down and within seconds was hovering over her with her legs between his. With his charming grin he bent down and kissed her hard. As the kiss developed into ravenous tongue duel, they began to caress each other which turned into heavy petting.

However, no sooner had they come up for air and Rick saw a mischievous grin on her face did she surprise him by flipping and pinning him under her.

He placed his right hand her face and stroked her cheek his simultaneously placed his left hand on her slim waist and pulled her down on top of him.

When their lips crashed upon each other once more they made love deep into the night. Unlike their one-night stand, this time they sealed their love for real.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 4 of "Lives Forever Changed". More to come! Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Their Future

Title: Lives Forever Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, ABC does.

Author's Note: Okay the end is near. There is tiny bit of sadness but mostly happy! There will be one last chapter to conclude this story.

Beta'd by: underarrest39

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 7: Their Future

* * *

The next morning the shine began to shine through the curtains and Kate was the first rouse. As soon as she did she saw how she and Rick were tangled together and her head was on his chest with their arms wrapped around each other.

Just lying there she watched him sleep whilst reflecting their passionate lovemaking from the night before; who knew the best selling author sometimes immature Richard Castle was so gentle and sensual at the same time while making love to her? Wherever his hands grazed her skin she felt instant fireworks shooting throughout her body. Their kisses ranged from slow and languid to hot and heavy.

She continued to watch him even as he began to stir. When he opened his eyes he saw his soul mate gazing at him with nothing but pure love in her eyes.

"Good morning baby," said Rick as he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips which she deepened.

They would have kept going but they needed to get air in their lungs.

"How about I make breakfast you my gorgeous fiancée?"

"Mmm I would love that but I have to get ready for work and…"

"You don't have to work today; Captain Montgomery gave you the day off today."

Kate was silent for a few seconds but then said, "Mmm okay."

Before she let him out of bed she gave a loving kiss which proceeded into another round of passion.

Two hours later the love birds were feeding each other their breakfast when Alexis came in unnoticed. She smiled at loving scene of her dad and Kate.

The silence did not last long.

"Morning pumpkin," said Rick when he noticed he and Kate were being watched.

"Morning dad, morning Kate."

"Morning Alexis," said Kate and she asked beating Rick to it.

"How was the study session/sleepover?"

"It went well we managed to get a lot of studying done knowing the reward would be relaxation before bed."

Just then the phone rang and Rick's phone went off picked it up.

A few minutes later he said, "Kate, it's Captain Montgomery he said it is urgent."

Kate knew she had the day off but what could be happening?

"Hello? Morning sir."

"Good morning detective," said Montgomery somberly.

"What is wrong sir?"

Roy Montgomery let out a sigh and gave it to Kate straight.

"Right as I got in this morning I received a call from a Lt. MacLane from Suffolk County PD informing me that a Mr. and Mrs. Shervin Williams were killed in a tragic car accident last night. I presume they are the couple who adopted Larissa and Lucas?"

Kate froze when she heard the news; the two greatest people who took her kids in are…dead; this cannot be true.

"Detective?" asked Montgomery after a minute.

"Yes sir," said Kate.

"When you get to Suffolk County PD ask for Lt. MacLane and he will help sort the tragedy. And because of the circumstances take all the time you need to sort this out I will make sure Esposito and Ryan pick up the slack."

"Thank you sir," said Kate and hung up still in shock.

"Kate what's wrong?" asked Rick worried about the look on his fiancée's face.

If truth be told he disliked seeing the distraught look on her face.

When she saw the equal worry on Alexis' face she said, "Rick do you remember the couple who adopted Larissa and Lucas?"

"Yeah Shervin and Adeline Williams right?"

"Yeah, Rick their dead. Killed in a car crash last night."

"Oh my word, that is horrible," said Rick at the same time before he was interrupted.

"I have to go and see our kids," said Kate and then she turned to Alexis making she was not left out.

"Alexis would you like to come with us and meet your little brother and sister?"

Alexis was at a loss for words. Alexis always wanted younger siblings to play with/take care of now it was about to happen.

"Um if it is not too much trouble," said Alexis nervously.

"No not at all," said Kate with a smile that calmed Alexis and Kate added, "I know that both Larissa and Lucas will adore their big sister."

With that they got ready and were on their way over to Suffolk County PD.

Once they reached their destination Rick wanted to let Kate and Alexis off first so he could find parking but Kate insisted they all went in together.

When they got inside, Kate found out she didn't even have to ask for Lt. MacLane when she saw a guy about in 50s sitting with the kids entertaining them. The moment she caught gaze with Larissa and Lucas she broke into a smile as they took off from where they were sitting and flew to where she was squatting and into her open arms nearly knocking her over.

"Mommy!" both squealed as she wrapped her arms around them.

"Oh my babies mommy's so glad you're okay."

"We are okay mommy, we were with a baby sitter last night," said Lucas sensing the worry on his mom's face.

Larissa added matter of factly, "We know both Uncle Shervin and Aunt Adeline are in heaven watching over us."

Kate looked her no wait hers and Rick's angels and gave them another big hug.

When Rick and Alexis stepped into the Police Department they stopped in their tracks when they saw Kate embracing the two kids.

Alexis knew from the first moment she met her Kate had a very motherly side to her; seeing her hug her little siblings reconfirms it. It was a heart warming scene indeed.

Once they saw Uncle Rick they began squirming and Kate knew why. No sooner had she let them go they barreled towards Rick.

"Uncle Rick!" and the process started all over again.

"Hey there munchkins," said Rick enthusiastically letting out his 12-year old self while giving them both a bear hug.

While the joyful scene was going on Kate chatted with the Lieutenant.

"You must be Detective Katherine Beckett of the NYC Police Department," began Lt. Sherman MacLane.

"Thank you Lt. MacLane for keeping the kids entertained."

"Not a problem, they are a joy to entertain. I am sorry about the Williams they were wonderful people whose lives were cut short."

Right then she turned around as Rick and realized it would be awkward to introduce Alexis to them. Kate quickly asked, "Lt. would it be okay if we borrowed a conference room, there is something I need to tell the kids today."

"No problem, just go to conference room one. When you' re ready I need to talk to you to discuss what is next.

Kate nodded and walked over to the foursome.

"Um kids, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Rick knew it was the right thing that he did not introduce Alexis, what was he to say, she was their sister? That would have made it weird.

Once they were in the conference room, and the kids were sitting down, Kate began knowing how smart Larissa and Lucas are and how quickly they will catch on.

"Hey kids do you remember telling me you wanted Uncle Rick to be your dad?" asked Kate looking at Rick.

"Yeah," both piped up.

"You're wish is about to come true."

The kids were instantly wide-eyed as they watched their mom.

"I am going to marry Uncle Rick, which means…"

The two then turned to Rick and Larissa asked, "Uncle Rick does this means that Lucas and I get to call you dad?"

Rick smiled and answered, "Yes, it most certainly does."

"Yay!" said the duo as they gave Rick another hug.

Smiling at the touching sight Kate said, "Kids this brings me to something else, would you like to do the introducing."

"Larissa, Lucas there is someone I would like you to meet," said Rick pausing a bit then continued putting his hand on Alexis' shoulder, "This is your big sister Alexis."

Alexis bent down to the kids' level and said, "Hi, you must be Larissa and Lucas."

The two nodded enthusiastically and Alexis added, "You can call me Lexi."

Larissa and Lucas smiled, their day was getting better and better; first Uncle Rick was becoming their dad and now they had a sister to look up too!

In the midst of the hugging and celebrating came a knock on the door.

"I hate to interrupt the festivity but," said Lt. MacLane turned to Kate and added, "The Williams family lawyer is here to discuss some business Detective Beckett."

Kate nodded and when she looked at Rick he knew he would have to stay with Alexis and the kids.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Lives Forever Changed". Final chapter to come and as always reviews are appreciated.


	8. Epilogue: Five Years Later

Title: Lives Forever Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, ABC does.

Special Thanks to many of you who read this story and made it a favorite! A big thank you to LuckyLaugher, prajushwin, red lighting, rpaula, divamercury, , TappinCastlefan, castlefang for the first reviews and to Beckett NYPD for all of the reviews!

Beta'd by: underarrest39

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 8: Five Years Later

* * *

-May, 2015-

It had been five years since Kate and Rick's life changed significantly.

At the reading of the will (which Kate had to put a hold to when the lawyer if there was Richard Castle present so she could go get him) she found out that not only did the Williams give her and Rick the custody of Larissa and Lucas but both she and Rick had inherited _everything_ the Williams had including his business and the house that became Kate's second home. Apparently they had it rewritten to include Rick after meeting him as they also thought he would be the one for her.

As Kate was getting ready to go to Alexis' graduation from NYU she saw hers and Rick's wedding pictures in the picture frames on the night stand; she smiled. It was one of many best days of her life.

One picture was the two of them sneaking in kisses and the wedding photographer managed to capture the moment.

The other picture was them standing cheek to cheek with his left arm around his waist and her arms wrapped around his waist and surrounded by her bridal party (which consisted of Lanie as the maid of honor, Alexis as the bridesmaid, and Larissa as the junior bridesmaid/flower girl) and his groomsmen (Montgomery, Ryan, Esposito, and Lucas) as well as Martha and her dad Jim.

She vividly remembered the look on his face when he saw her walking down the aisle in her curve hugging strapless wedding gown.

A year and a half later she gave birth to two kids, Darren James Castle and Johanna "Joey" Lilac Castle. They were the babies of the family and had everyone wrapped around their fingers from the day they were born.

She lost in her trance and did not hear the knock on the door. It took the Lucas' voice to get her out of her reverie she went to open the door.

"Mom, are you ready?" asked now fourteen year old Lucas Castle, and added, "I don't think we want to keep Alexis waiting for us. Larissa is downstairs with Darren, Joey, and dad. We are all ready to go."

Kate smiled at Lucas. He had grown so handsome in a short amount of time. She was also proud of Lucas and Larissa taking the news well when she and Rick told them a few months ago Rick was indeed their biological father.

"You're right; Alexis would not want us to be late. Let's go!"

With that she and Lucas walked out of the bedroom and were on their way to Alexis' NYU commencement ceremony.

_Meanwhile up in heaven_

_Johanna Beckett smiled as she watched her daughter from above. She knew her only child, her baby girl was set for life. She was proud she had a hand in making it happen. She knew that Richard Castle would be the one to help change their lives forever._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading "Lives Forever Changed". I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing it. Please checkout the story "Girl Time" and the story for TV movie Stana was in _The Librarian: Curse of Judas Chalice_ titled "Love Always Lives".

A/N 2: As always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
